


Sweet Dreams

by dannissa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Gags, Gay Sex, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Graves is spoiled and rich, Kinks, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannissa/pseuds/dannissa
Summary: When life gets too boring a certain rich gentleman goes onto an adventure and finds there something he didn't expect to ever find.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings! This will be pure and undiluted self-indulgence, written with an assortment of kinks that I enjoy. Just unapologetic smut and a lot of it. Unexpectedly this thing has some plot, but don't be discouraged, the sheer amount of porn compensates that. If you enjoyed, please leave me a comment with some feedback, I'll appreciate that greatly. Kudos also make my day better, just so you know ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ)
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, again, because of awesomeness and greatness of that person. Thank you, Mio! I couldn't do this without you! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> All I write is heavily inspired and influenced by music so I'll suggest some pairings like people sometimes do with wine in fancy restaurants. To set the mood, you know. So here it goes: Sweet Dreams cover by Marilyn Manson; The Cure - Lullaby; The Cure - Fascination Street. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I wrote another fanfic and you can check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10475103)
> 
> Tumblr link [here](https://dannissa13.tumblr.com/)  
> Go bother me there, I'll answer any and all of your questions! ฅ(•ㅅ•❀)ฅ

“Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me” 

 

The relative silence of cold, dark basement was giving Percival Graves some time to reflect on a stupidity of his life choices and was probably the perfect opportunity to wrap his head around the predicament he was currently in. Hard cement floor digging into the knees only helped to clear his mind, and pain in leg muscles from being in one position for far too long aided as well. Now, how, in the name of all the holy fucks, he ended up in this shit?

Experimenting with different things, indulging himself, was always interesting, especially when you have money and time and the power those two provide. Graves was lucky to have anything he wanted: alcohol, drugs, sex - everything could be bought if you pay enough. But when you have it all, life tends to get unbearably boring rather quickly. What's the point of trying when with just a snap of your fingers things will be done for you? Percival was called spoiled many many times before, and it was probably the truth. Wealth of his family made existence easy, made him careless, made possible for him to be as good or as bad of a person he wanted to. And he, without a doubt, wanted to be bad.

A sharp jolt of almost painful pleasure snapped his attention back to reality. Graves tried his best not to make any sound, but a small whine escaped through the gag in his mouth. He wasn't sure if he even liked the stimulation anymore, it being so much for so long. A little bit of liquid dribbled out of him, as he twitched, making the man slightly embarrassed. He never expected that, he didn't even know he'll like something like this. It was torturous, build up with no climax, no release, senses heightened. It's bordered on being unbearable, unpleasant, harsh, nevertheless, Percival still enjoyed everything. Finally something entirely new, something different, exciting. He huffed out a hot puff of air and tried to ground himself more.

Going into this establishment wasn't a good idea, as the man now realized, but at the time it seemed refreshing and surprisingly interesting to go for a new type of playtime. Contacting right people wasn't difficult, promised anonymity attracted him even more, scandals were not a thing his family could tolerate any longer, not after the last one, so he went for it without thinking much, not letting his bodyguard know or telling anyone. And now he's fucked. Literally.

They blindfolded Graves right after he finished signing forms “for his own safety and full anonymity.” He should have been smarter, he should have stopped the bullshit immediately after hearing that dumb excuse. Doing something like that to your paying client, especially when said client gives you a lot of money for the services is fucking ludicrous. Being led by other people was weird, not having any idea where they were taking him, not seeing for himself, moving his feet knowing completely nothing about the outcome of the journey.

He probably passed out under that goddamn blindfold, but it wasn't on his face when he was brought back to wakefulness. They gave him something, mixed that shit into the complementary champagne, greedy dickheads. Kidnapped, again. Mom will be so disappointed. Graves wonders how high the ransom will be this time around, probably more than a million. Hopefully, father won't argue about the money and Percival will get to keep all of his body parts attached to him. Memories of the previous imprisonment made him shiver, especially the part when he was forced to choose between cutting his earlobe or pinky. It was a close call, but S.W.A.T. team came to the rescue at just the right moment, and none of the aforementioned parts were damaged.

The drug, tranquilizer of some sort, was slowly wearing out, revealing more and more about his current state. Things weren't looking good so far, after regaining sensitivity in his arms he still couldn't move them around which meant he was tied up and in a few hours position he's currently in will go from just uncomfortable to hellishly painful. When his head cleared enough to comprehend the surroundings, he tried to look for clues to his whereabouts, but the search was fruitless. The place was dark and a bit humid, maybe a basement, really empty too, he couldn't see a lot and walls were nowhere near him. Concentrating on his body again Percival tried to move unexplainably hurting jaw and to no surprise learned that he was gagged. Not with a cloth or duct tape, this new thing was like a rubbery bar nudged between his teeth, reminiscent of a horse bit. Graves didn't like this at all, new wasn't good in the situation like this. Maybe the guys upstairs had a different idea in mind when it came to him.

As more and more of his parts were awakening the more he realized how screwed he was. His lower body could feel again, and a chill of full nakedness alongside the worrying presence of something inside him quickly became the sole focus of his attention. What was going on? What in the actual fuck? Is this some kind of torture technique? He started panicking. Breathing was harder with that thing in his mouth, leg muscles were already burning, and cold, moist air didn't help either. He's sitting in some goddamn basement in a middle of nowhere under the private sex club butt ass naked, wrists tied to his ankles with a gag in his mouth and some fucking thing shoved inside of him. Not a particularly peachy situation. The man struggled a little in his binds to no avail, cursing himself over and over again for being a horny moron. And then it finally hit him - non-disclosure agreement he signed earlier, after barely reading it, said something about thrilling new experience and refreshing look on a sex life. Refreshing indeed, he wouldn't wanna fuck for a year after this kind of adventure.

Sudden vibration made him jolt, rope digging into skin, legs almost cramping, and startled noise he made was borderline shameful. The fun started, and as Percival imagined, he's here for a long time. Papers said something about 24 hours, and he was nowhere close to that mark, so he's probably didn't missed any activities yet. Graves let himself relax, preparing for a ride of his life. He didn't pay all that money for nothing, expectations were high now, after an introduction like that.

As time went by Percy regretted his previous cockiness. Arousal slowly crept upon him and overwhelmed all the senses, turning from sweet, warm wave into full on storm, making his cock throb painfully and amplifying sucking emptiness in a pit of his stomach. The only thing he could think about was any form of relief of which he had none. Mechanical buzz of a sex toy he was sitting on wasn't enough to satisfy, but more than plenty to agitate his body past the point of any kind of logical reasoning. Pure desperation led him to a current state of whining and twitching, pre-come leaking from the swollen head of his cock, while muscles of his ass pulsed around the toy. Graves started to appreciate the gag a little, biting into it, gritting his teeth against it was a form of distraction as well as straining against ropes. All of it was rather undignified, but lust bested him, Graves was ready to beg anyone.

Hearing door open was like music to the ears. While Percival's eyes accommodated to light two blurry silhouettes approached slowly, one of them being an owner he had already met earlier and other, much younger man, wearing minimal to none, skinny, pale and stunningly beautiful. Graves blinked rapidly, adjusting to a change, trying to get a better look at his visitors, and managed a few little glances before his eyes started watering and burning. The door slammed behind their backs, darkness flooded the room once again only to be broken by the soft ambiance of internal lighting Percival didn't know was there all along. The owner of the establishment, peculiar looking man with white hair and almost translucent skin, maybe a real albino or maybe just unhealthily pale, dressed in simple but stylish clothes lead the way for his companion who was walking timidly few steps behind. Only one thing made the picture before Graves's eyes even more surreal - young, tall, beautiful boy was on a leash, like some sort of animal. Lean body was clad in an intricate cage of thin, smooth looking black ribbons, which covered barely anything, leaving more exposed skin than any garment could, accentuating nudeness of boy's form. He was covered in faded scars, some of them as thin as a hair and some looking thicker than a finger. Barefooted, looking shyly to the floor, except occasional brief curious peeks, hiding behind the clearly dominant man he is a perfect sight of complete submission.

Owner smiles predatory seeing both men’s interest in one another and noting Percival's state of discomfort that seemingly pleases him. Yanking boy's frail form closer, he puts a possessive hand over thin shoulders and says in unexpectedly pleasant voice

-”Sadly we didn't have enough time to exchange pleasantries in our first go, Mister Graves, so I'll introduce myself properly this time around. Gellert Grindelwald at your service. Unusual name, I know, it's European. I came a long way until my eventual stop in a “Land of the free.” It's pleasure to meet you, by the way, always wanted to play with someone actually spoiled rotten. Oh, and say “Hello” to Credence. He'll be entertaining you tonight, as you requested, and I'll be supervising both of you. Don't worry, he's trained well, he won't bite.”

Albino lets go of the leash only to pet boy's face in demeaning slow strokes, grabbing his chin in between fingers and turning his head to look into young man's eyes. Talking to him like one talks to a pet, almost cooing, Grindelwald says:

-”Aren't you a good boy, Credence? Prove to our guest that you always obey commands. On your knees, sweetness.”

And immediately boy was down, looking into his master’s face with nothing but pure devotion. Thin, pale fingers unbuttoned older man's trousers, while albino’s strong hands were petting his head. From the looks of it, that kind of behavior was well rewarded in the establishment, the smirk on Grindelwald’s face stating clearly how accustomed he was to obedience and control, expecting the same from Percy. That sent shivers down Graves’ spine. Being broken into submission by somebody doing this kind of thing for a living was not on his agenda.

Young man presses his face into Gellert’s thigh, pulling clothes down, undressing his master, ready to take anything that will be given to him. The owner takes the matter of taking his shirt off into his own hands, throwing it on the floor, a small pile of expensive fabrics looking so alien in this setting but somehow feels right. Well, isn't this the way how surprise sex escapades go?

When Grindelwald is nude, not counting a thin platinum chain necklace glimmering slightly in the dark, Credence starts working him up, stroking his half hard erection to the fullness, then gently taking it into his mouth. His movements are fluid, well practiced, and pure vigor of someone trying his best to please and pleasure makes Graves blush even more. The boy is really going at it, head bobbing, hands on the older man's hips, small needy noises escaping him as well as some saliva. When he tries to do something with that, albino slaps Credence on the face and orders, a bit irritated

-”No slurping! That's just bad manners. I need to work on that part of your training in the future. That's enough, on your feet. Now.”

Releasing master’s cock with the obscene pop, giving the wet head a last teasing lick boy rises up, body pressing against older man's form. Gellert doesn't hesitate any second, taking immediate advantage of the new pose, hands roaming every inch of pale skin, fingers tracing contrasting ribbons, almost lovingly, gently before turning from teasing to full on grabbing. He turns Credence around to face Percival, hand on young man's throat, another one playing with hardening nipples. The kid throws his head backs, opening himself, even more, giving into being choked a little and messed around with easily and willingly. Albino clearly has a perfect idea of what he's doing.

Drawn out moans of the young boy being stroked and groped, toyed with by someone who knew about all the weak sweet spots and used that power to completely unravel thin body until kid shuddered and gave up all resistance and started begging for more of him, more of intoxicating touch puts goosebumps over Percy's skin. The way he reacts when Grindelwald plays with his sensitive, completely hardened nipples, how his knees clearly buckle when man's hand squeezes the head of his cock, how quickly blush creeps onto that lovely face, how pliable Credence's body becomes with attention given by experienced lover - all of that is amazing to look at but Percy was nothing more than to join them or even to be in Gellert’s place.

When their eyes meet, Grindelwald smiles to Graves and murmurs softly, burying his face into boy's hair 

-”You did well to attract our dear guest’s attention. I think we're ready to play. What'd you think, Percival, would you like to join us?”

And Percy is embarrassed by how quickly he nods, how eager he is, how much this show excited him.

Satisfied with a current state of things albino let's go of the slave’s body and orders, tugging on a leash that still attached to a thin collar around his boy's neck

-”Down on all fours, now. You'll take our guest in your mouth. And don't fuck it up, sweetie, if he's not satisfied with your work I'll punish you again, harder than the last time.”

Boy crawls towards to Percival's body, spine curved in such a way that the man standing behind him has a perfect view of his round ass. Graves jerks when his cock is finally touched, Credence's lips giving the head a kiss before wrapping around him tightly while kid starts gently sucking, lowering his mouth slowly, pressing relaxed tongue against the underside, letting his throat to open, taking Percy's whole length completely. Skillful movements make Graves dizzy with pleasure, eyes almost rolling to the back of his skull. He remembers that somebody's watching them only after a low chuckle that escapes Gellert's lips. When they make eye contact albino makes sure that looking away becomes more difficult than before.

Mirroring boy's movements perfectly, Grindelwald sucks two of his fingers inside, lathering them with saliva and putting on the show for Percy, letting his tongue poke out, swirling it around, giving light lick to the tips of his fingers before pulling them completely out, wet and glistening. Kneeling behind Credence, albino pushes both fingers inside him in one fluid motion, making the latter gasp, his throat spasming and making Graves moan feeling the unexpected squeeze. Gellert pulls his fingers out with a lewd squelch and then pushes back in, wet noises filling the room, accompanied by boy's whimpers and Percival's strained groans. With a particularly well-calculated thrust, he hits the sweet spot, making Credence's cries go higher in pitch, making him writhe and twitch. After that owner keeps newfound angle and starts assaulting sensitive bundle of nerves with harsher and faster jabs, until Credence is rocking himself back onto his master’s fingers, eyelashes flattering, clearly delirious with raw want. When the young man whines, needy and broken albino finally shows mercy and replaces fingers with his cock, slamming into kid's willing body. Boy yelps, being filled and stretched so quickly hurts and burns but Grindelwald pities him once again, wrapping wet fingers around the painfully hard cock and giving it few fast pumps to distract his submissive from discomfort, balancing pain and pleasure.

Now every movement master makes is met with a noise: whine, moan, cry of pleasure. Credence isn't shy about any of what's happening to him, letting Gellert know how much he is enjoying everything. Graves envies this freedom a little, not being able to fully appreciate all of the experience nevertheless savoring moans of the other participants.

Grindelwald quickens the pace, roughly shoving himself with a little regard for boy's comfort but Credence doesn't seem to mind that. They move in perfect tandem, bodies colliding, slaps of flesh on flesh loud, breathing heavily, still, the slave does an insanely good job with his mouth.

He stops sucking only to moan and plead for more from his older lover

-”Master, please, cum inside me! Harder, please!”

Albino slaps his buttocks and orders, low, guttural and breathy

-”Keep your mouth on his cock, slut! Get yourself busy!”

And trusts so hard poor Credence chokes a bit, mouth filled completely and throat spasming against Percival's head so the latter can barely contain whimper that tries to escape his lips. The boy is so good at this, taking him deep, swallowing against the shaft, gentle with his teeth and generous with tongue movements.  
Harsh thrusts make him hum around Graves’s cock showing definite appreciation for roughness and with particularly hard movement boy chokes again, and Percy struggles against his restraints needing desperately to touch someone who gives him that much pleasure. He is so close now, hearing and seeing the young, sweet and so deliciously submissive boy being completely ravished between their bodies, he's afraid he'll be first to go, and he's right. Gag prevents him from letting Credence know he's done, he can't even be nice and tell someone who sucks him that he's coming, so with another lick against sensitive slit he comes hard, groaning through bar of material in his mouth, saliva coating his chin and dribbling down his neck from corners of his lips. Credence’s nose is against his pubis as the young man slurps and swallows every spurt, lips closed tightly not to lose even a drop.

Gellert’s voice is constricted and shaky, but he still manages a little praise for his slave

-”Good boy! Now, make me come!”

Credence lets Percy's cock out of his mouth to ask for more

-”Yes, master, please I want to be filled!”

Percival is completely spent, and he only can watch Grindelwald pick the boy up and sit him on his lap, dick still inside and order him to move. Credence complies immediately, bouncing up and down quickly, knees scraping concrete floor, while hands of their captor roam his body. And the sounds boy makes are so desperate, so needy, now when his mouth is not occupied, high whines and pleas, for harder, for faster, for more.

Albino chuckles, thrusting upwards, meeting shuttering movements and breathes out

-”Greedy little whore. You'll get your reward after I'm finished. Hurry up if you want to cum today!”

Credence's hips are twitching, erection jumping up and down rhythmically as he shakes his head side to side, delirious with want.

-”Yes, yes, please, I'll be good! Please let me! Please, master, it's too much! I can't handle this! Please!”

-”My lovely bitch! Take it!”

Albino’s age didn't do his desires justice, but Percy still twitches seeing him orgasm with an animalistic growl, teeth gleaming, ramming into the willing body, filling it, riding through pleasure. Credence’s face scrunched, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he mewls, sinking fully onto gushing cock underneath him. Graves sucked in a harsh, trembling breath looking at that, becoming half hard from the sight only.

Gellert moans loudly, rocking into a pliant body through aftershocks, squeezing kid’s waist so hard that when he lets go red hand marks linger, a promise of future bruises. His little slut did well and deserves a treat, some kind of reward to reinforce good behavior, so it's time to give his slave what he wanted so badly.

When Grindelwald twist small, hard and sensitive nubs of boy’s nipples, Credence comes with a scream, his untouched cock squirting pearly liquid everywhere, painting his thighs, stomach, and floor beneath him. He's panting for air, cheeks crimson, neck and chest red and blotchy, skin slicked with sweat, hair tasseled and wet. He seems entirely destroyed, whimpering loudly when Gellert pulls out, his hole oozing with sperm. When the older man lets him go his body just falls to the ground, lax and undone, almost unconscious.

Satisfied with the results, Grindelwald walks to his clothes pile and puts it on without any rush. The soft rustling of fabric does nothing to mask harsh, uneven breathing of his lovers, and when he starts softly humming some melody both men don't even notice, only giving any cognizant thought when the door closes behind him.

Being left alone is an another surprise of the evening. Percival isn't sure of what is supposed to happen next, after an encounter of that intensity, but his new partners aren't ready for the round two as it seems, older one leaving them completely and younger one being not cohesive. Is this the other go of his torture? Another insufferable excruciating course of arousal is not something Graves desires right now. He tries to draw boy's attention while also avoiding the complete humiliation of sounding like a needy bitch in heat, making some noise, straining against his binds and moving around as much as he can. That seems to be working to his advantage finally when the other man lifts up from the puddle of body fluids to look at Percy with undiluted interest, focused and fully awake. His gaze slowly drifts all over Graves's body, viewing it like he'd never seen another person in his life, blatantly staring at the man in front of him, letting his eyes lower only to see how hard the latter had become. Boy's curiosity is crystal clear, following all of the glaring with a flirtatious little comment

-”Oh, it seems you are ready for another go? And just after I did so well blowing you. I'm impressed. If you'll be nice to me I just might do something about that big problem of yours.”

He is actually playful and soft spoken, when not being pounded by someone, winking at the end of his offering, cute, sweet almost. Graves nods, trying to convey willingness for cooperation with his facial expressions and eyebrow movements, putting on an entire pantomime. Credence giggles, scooting closer, putting thin fingers onto Percival's chest, gently touching and petting sweaty skin, movements slow, sensual, and shyly glancing through fluffy eyelashes into man's eyes, waiting for response. Graves leans into soft strokes and curses the damn ropes for not giving him enough freedom to even do something simple as reciprocation. Nervous, giddy and excited, kid presses against him, their sides touching, wraps an arm around Percy's neck and gives into temptation, murmuring softly

-”You are so good looking, so handsome. It's a rarity around here, as big as a nice client, which makes you even more precious. I want you. Just because of that. And by the looks of it, you want me too. Nothing stops us, so we should be naughty.”

Another slightly shy glance and boy dives in for a kiss, pressing soft, plump lips to Percy's forehead, than cheek and straddles his legs, carefully keeping his weight from crushing on to man's hurting limbs, hiding flushed face in the crook of Graves neck acting so tentatively like he never did this before. Or maybe he actually didn't, of his own will, considering this place and habits of his master. Percival hisses through his teeth when fingers wrap around the head of his cock, kid’s careful touch still a bit painful to the oversensitive flesh.

Keeping his attention on Graves kid doesn't forget about his own desires, stroking himself, slowly rocking into clenched first, breathing faster with every move, still focused on pleasing Percy even when it becomes more and more difficult. Between kisses and caresses, punctuated by soft gasps boy makes touching them both, pressing closer so he can now stroke their cocks together, rubbing against older man's erection, movements becoming more urgent, laced with want to the point of no return. Looking into his partner’s eyes boy asks a silent question, and gaining consent in a form of quick nod and flutter of eyelids, goes for it.

Credence slides himself into Percival's lap, panting softly, aligning their bodies. His hands embrace Graves's shoulders for better purchase and then nearly slams himself down onto Percy’s cock. Man tries his best now to moan, but hot slickness engulfing his manhood is unbelievably pleasurable. Boy murmurs, voice strained with sensation of fullness

-”Oh, you are huge. Even bigger than my Master. Amazing. I'll have to hold back a little, you stretch me so much.”

Kid doesn't move, trying to accommodate the crushing feeling, breathing through it, biting his lips, clutching Percival's skin until it's painful, crying out openly

-”So hard! Ungh… feels so good…”

Graves's cock twitches as he grunts, the tight squeeze of strong muscles is too much to bear, borderline hurting, eyes watering, jaws clenched so hard for a moment he hopes to bite his gag in half. Harsh waves of pleasure almost drowning him, and when Credence finally starts moving it's a pure bliss, sweet feeling pulling in the pit of man's stomach, and slow pace is just the right, perfect in every way.

Kid rides him, clinging to Percival's neck like it's a lifeline, chest to chest, foreheads pressing together, fingers fumbling with gag’s buckle. Graves tries to signal his desire to get rid of that fucking thing without sounding like an animal who's attempting to talk. He nuzzles the boy and moans through the bar not expecting Credence's next move. Latter gathers fistfuls of Percival's hair, pulling on it and dives for a sloppy open mouthed kiss, running his tongue over the gag, licking man's lips. Graves groans in both arousal and frustration, he wants to reciprocate so badly. The boy stops kissing him only to glance at Percy’s face and then finally unbuckles that goddamn contraption, taking saliva slicked bar from his mouth, relief to man's jaws so strong he thinks he might come just from that feeling. The thing falls on a floor with a muffled clang and in seconds boy’s mouth on his once again. Graves greedily explores it, drinking soft moans that escape Credence's lips, kid's rhythmic movements now faster and more forceful. When they pull apart, Percy pleads, voice raspy

-”Untie me, baby. I want to feel you, I want to touch you back. Oh, you are so amazing, I just cannot leave all you did unrepaid.”

-”I can't. Master forbids me from helping clients in that way. He said not to let anyone loose during the play sessions.”

-”What he doesn't know about won't hurt him. Please, I want to touch you so badly.”

Kid's actions speak for themselves, loosening up the knots that kept Graves from moving and he's able to shimmy his wrist, rubbed sore, free. Ignoring the lack of sensitivity in fingertips and sting of bleeding skin, Percival puts both palms on Credence's face, tracing high cheekbones with tenderness, bringing their lips closer, kissing the boy deeply, gently, showing all the appreciation he has for this act of mercy. Freedom is so sickeningly delicious but not as good as the boy's reaction, fascination and excitement mixed together. That gentleness coaxing the flames of lust to even higher burn, kid’s enthusiasm and rapid movements making up for the times of discomfort Percy's endured.

Credence shifts, finding new, better position to grind their bodies even more, harder and faster. New angle lodged the vibrator deeper inside his body pressing the tip of it right on the prostate making Percy almost shout. This much stimulation meant he wouldn't be able to go for much longer, but Credence's breathy moans and quivering body indicated that he was getting closer too. Finally being able to touch back, Graves lets himself go and roams every inch of so desired skin, basking his lover in well-deserved attention. Palming him, placing one hand on the small of the curved back and the other on leaking cock Percy does his best to keep up and coax the same incredible intensity of sensation from his lover. That seems to be working, boy gasps and moans, their rhythm perfectly synchronized, and he feels himself leaking pre-come profusely, leaving no doubt of how soon he'll finish. Boy gasps out in between thrusts, eyes glassy and unfocused, mouth opened, panting for air

-”Come inside me. I want it so badly.”

And that's enough to tip Percival over the edge. His second orgasm is long and drawn out, bursting hard in a pit of his stomach, spreading like fire, every twitch of his cock inside Credence's spasming body only prolonging the sweet agony, clenching muscles milking him off come, while the boy himself spurted semen all over their stomachs, onto his thighs and chest, nearly screaming, gripping the back of Graves's neck until it hurts, spine arched and mouth falling in a perfect circle. Percival moaned openly, getting lost in pleasure, holding his lower closer, leaving red marks on a white skin of bony hips, lips touching pale vulnerable throat, feeling the vibrations sounds of bliss that leaving it was making. When young man's body goes slack, and he collapses on top of Graves, panting for air, relaxed and smiling widely, Percy hugs him gently, entangling limbs, pressing their soiled bodies together, sweaty skin glistening under dim lighting, and whispers softly, lips barely touching the curve of pink ear

-”Darling, we're so screwed. I think I like you more than I should.”

Credence chuckled, lifting his face to look Graves in the eyes and leaning in for a gentle kiss, lips wet and inviting. It's almost chaste, slow, tender, light. Then he pulls away, nuzzling their noses together and gives an unexpected answer

-”Oh yes, we are. ‘Cause I think I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if yall interested in the sequel, 'cause I have a few ideas about what could happen next. (✧ω✧)
> 
> Link to the second fanfic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10475103)
> 
> Tumblr [here](https://dannissa13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
